


Not Who I Planned To Be

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/F, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has powers now. It's not what she wanted, nor what she expected. But the worst thing about it is that this thing inside her might mean the end of her and Jemma. (Set during Season 2 of Agents of SHIELD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who I Planned To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



"Jemma still not talking to you?"

It was Fitz who found her, sitting hunched over on the ground beside Lola, as if a flying car could somehow understand what it felt like to be different. 

Skye looked up at him, not even capable of summoning the energy to try and pretend to smile. She wasn't sure she would ever real smile again. 

"She's stopped glaring at me, at least. Like this is somehow my fault." She sighed. "Maybe it is my fault."

"It's not your fault," Fitz said. 

"Isn't it?" Skye shook her head. "I followed Raina in there. Even after she warned me something would happen."

Fitz looked at her with something almost close to incredulousness. "It's your fault you didn't believe nonsense ramblings and instead tried to save hundreds of people? Raina is insane. No one sane believes her."

Skye almost laughed. "Maybe she's not so insane."

"No." Fitz shook his head and took a seat on the ground beside her. "She really is."

He leaned over to bump his shoulder into Skye's. She leaned her head on him. 

"What do I do about Jemma?" She asked. "I don't want to lose her, but I'm not sure I can keep her anymore."

"She'll accept it in time."

"I'm not sure anyone excepts their normal human girlfriend suddenly becoming a rage monster."

Fitz laughed. "You're not the Hulk."

"I might as well be." Skye closed her eyes for a brief moment. She could still see the walls shaking, feel the vibrations in the floor beneath her feet, sense the power she didn't want flooding through her body. More than that, she could see their faces, see all their faces, see the horror and the fear and the disgust that shown so visibly on them. 

She had never felt so alone, so lost in her life. To see the woman she loved, the woman who just a few weeks earlier had told her she wanted to be with her forever, look at her like she didn't know who she was anymore.

It was the worst feeling in the world. 

"You're not a monster, Skye," Fitz whispered now. "Jemma knows that."

"How can she know that when I don't even know that?"

"Because," Fitz said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "she knows you. She loves you."

"She used to love me," Skye corrected. 

"She still does," Fitz told her. "Believe me."

Skye didn't answer. She wanted to believe him, though. She wanted to believe him more than anything. 

•••

It was decided. It didn't matter what she wanted or didn't want. The issue was settled. 

Coulson would take Skye to a safe house in the woods, a place he said would be safe for her. She knew what that really meant, though: a place everyone else would be safe from her. 

She looked around her small room in the bunker, wondering if she'd ever actually see it again. She hadn't packed many items; she hadn't felt the need. What was the point?

She twisted the thin strand of a small locket's gold chain around and around her fingers. Jemma had given it to her for their sixth-month anniversary. Maybe the last gift Jemma would ever give her. 

Skye sighed, finally dropping the locket into her bag and zipping it shut. She needed to go, to be somewhere she could not hurt people she loved. 

She turned toward the door, reached out to open it, but before she could, it moved on its own. 

A small noise of surprise left her mouth, almost involuntarily. She felt her jaw drop open. 

Jemma smiled warily at her from the other side of the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Skye heard herself speak as if her voice belonged to someone else. Someone tired. Someone more sad than anything. 

Jemma wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "I didn't want this," she finally said. 

"Yeah." Skye nodded. "Neither did I."

"I just ..." Jemma trailed off, looking around Skye's room, at the walls, at the photo of the two of them still on Skye's bedside table, at the packed bag clutched in Skye's hand, at anything and everything that wasn't Skye’s eyes. "I just think people with powers ..."

"Are dangerous," Skye finished. "I get it. You think I'll hurt you."

"No! No. Never. Not on purpose. You’d never hurt me on purpose!”

“But you think I can’t be trusted.”

“Skye …”

“Don’t deny it. If you trusted me, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“This isn’t about trust.”

“Then what is it about?”

“I just …” Again Jemma avoided her eyes, again she looked everywhere but at Skye. “I just don’t know how to deal with this.”

“And you think I do?”

“No, of course not.”

“You’re supposed to love me.”

“I _do_ love you!”

“This doesn’t feel like love.” Skye blinked as the words left her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that, hadn’t meant to put it out there. Jemma had her reasons, Skye knew that. Neither of them had asked for this, neither of them had expected this. She couldn’t blame Jemma for not accepting it. Skye didn’t even want to accept it.

But she hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t meant to make it real.

It was too late to take it back. Jemma was finally looking at her, hurt all over her face. But Skye couldn’t think about that now.

She squeezed the handle of her bag tighter, move straight toward Jemma to shove by her. She made it into the hall before warm fingers found her wrist, gripping tightly. Skye turned, finally being able to look into Jemma’s eyes for the first time in days.

“I do love you,” Jemma said. “Please don’t ever doubt that. We’ll figure this out.”

“Will we?” Skye couldn’t help but ask.

Jemma’s hand traveled from Skye’s wrist, found her fingers. “We always do,” she said. 

She leaned in then, pressed her lips to Skye’s, warm and safe and feeling like home. Skye felt tears sting her eyes as she pulled away.

“I really hope we do,” she choked out.

She pulled her hand out of Jemma’s, turned around and headed off down the hall. She could still taste Jemma on her lips.

It wasn’t enough, but at least it was something to hold on to. She reminded herself of that as she walked down the hall, toward Coulson and toward her uncertain future.


End file.
